Random stories with hilarious pairings
by NarahSelson
Summary: Stories, random stories, with the most hilarious pairings imaginable. Just for a laugh. If you have any ideas, let me know. A couple examples of these pairings: Clarabelle and Fletcher, The reflection and Billy-Ray Sanguine. If you are sick of reading tragedies and really emotional stories . . . well, this is definitely for you! Enjoy! Don't forget to fav, follow and REVIEW!


**Hi there! Just know that in NO way do I ship any of these pairings! They are SUPPOSED to make you LAUGH! So don't go crazy and be like 'What is your problem?' okay? **

Fletcher had rejected her completely. He didn't care about her. To him, she was just an it, like Doctor Nye. She had gotten over him though, he had a new girlfriend now, Clarabelle, the weird, blue haired lady that worked as Doctor Nye's assistant. She had to admit, they were cute together. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and well, she had a few crazy problems, they were perfect for each other. She had her eyes on someone else now, someone who was just as guilty and messed up as she was, Billy-Ray Sanguine. He had murdered several people, didn't even care about it and just lived his life, you know? She looked up to him now, he just went on with life and that was exactly what she wanted to do.

She walked down the stairs of the old apartment she was staying in. She didn't smile or say anything to the people that recognised and waved at her. She strode out of the building into the fresh air, wondering where to go when she heard two familiar voices arguing with each other. She smiled. It was Billy-Ray and Tanith, the remnant.

"Why don't you love me?!" he Billy-Ray said.

"Because you are a disgusting, murdering, slime ball! You are the enemy!" Tanith said, "And I am going to arrest you right now!"

"What?! I thought you were a remnant!" he said confused.

"Not anymore! I learned how to push the remnant back!" she said.

She swung her sword at him and he was caught unprepared. A huge gash appeared on his chest and the Stephanie couldn't sit still anymore.

She lunged at Tanith, tackling her to the ground. Tanith cried out in surprise and shock as Stephanie bit her arm. She got up looking quite disturbed. She must think that I'm Valkyrie, Stephanie thought.

She ran away then, for the first time ever: Tanith Low never ran away from a fight.

Stephanie just laughed, but then remembered Billy-Ray lying down, hurt.

She rushed over toward him.

"Valkyrie? What the bloomin hell are you doin here?" he said in his gorgeous Texan drawl.

"I am Stephanie, not Valkyrie," she said helping him up.

"You killed her cousin, didn't you?" he said.

"Yup."

"Impressive."

She blushed.

"Um, well, with Tanith being a goodie now, do ya wanna have dinner?" He stared down at the ground with his non existant eyes. She blushed even more, he was inviting her to dinner?!

She nodded and rushed forward and kissed him on the cheek. To her surprise, he smiled and handed her a card.

"Meet me here, at 6:30 tonight," he said.

"Okay, see you then," she said turning to go.

"Wait," he said. She turned to face him and he reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled and turned around, heading home.

VALKYRIE'S POV

They were at Mc Donald's, Ghastly, Shudder, Tanith, Dexter, Saracen, Skulduggery and her. Ghastly was sitting next to Tanith, now remnant free with one arm wrapped around her waist smiling to himself. She was sitting next to Dexter and Skulduggery, eating a large fries and a cheeseburger. They had come here to discuss plans on what they would do about Darquesse. She had told them and to her surprise, they had been sympathetic, especially Dexter.

Her eyes widened and she choked on her cheeseburger.

"What is it?" Dexter said.

She pointed to the counter at the truly horrific sight. Everyone's jaws dropped. The refection and Sanguine, holding hands, on a DATE . . . at Macca's?

They sat down at the table opposite them and started making out.

"Ugh, wrong on soooo many levels," Skulduggery said.

"Yep, do believe that they are crossing a line there," Saracen muttered.

"At least it isn't me," Tanith said.

STEPHANIE/REFLECTION'S POV

Billy-Ray was so kind, he bought her a Big Mac, a large fries, AND a pepsi! What a gentleman! They sat down and ate for a while and then he came over to her side of the table and sat down beside her.

"You are so perfect for me. In a way, I always knew that Tanith would fight the remnant. She probably never loved me anyway. But now I have you darlin, and I'm so grateful.

They started making out then, and when they were done Stephanie looked over at the table across from them in surprise. It was Valkyrie Cain, she was giving her a disgusted look.

Meh, she thought, Valkyrie's just jealous.

**There ya go! If you have any ideas or weirdly messed up pairings, let me know!**

**NarahSelson**


End file.
